mandelaeffectfandomcom-20200213-history
Dolly's Braces
'Dolly's Braces '''is an example of the Mandela Effect from the 1979 James Bond movie, Moonraker. This Mandela Effect is one of the biggest debates in the Mandela Effect community. Dolly's appearance is extremely popular throughout movie history. Being her glasses, pigtails and ''braces. However, people were shocked to find out after rewatching the scene, that she had no braces despite every major James Bond fan claiming she did. History - Where did this effect originate? The relationship of the James Bond villain Jaws and Dolly is one of the most iconic couples in movie history. Dolly is an iconic character who is worn as a fancy dress costume by many. Her iconic pigtails, glasses and braces is what makes Dolly stand out in cinema history. However, many were alarmed when they rewatched their VHS copies of the movie that Dolly was no longer wearing her iconic braces. Both VHS and DVD copies are void of her iconic braces. Many people recall watching Moonraker at the cinema when the movie was first realesed in 1976 and laughing at the comedic way Dolly was portrayed as Jaw's girlfriend due to her braces. The disappearance of Dolly's braces has became a discussed topic throughout the world and has sparked extreme confusion, as well as forming insistant non-believers into believers. Scene - What was reported to have originally happened in Dolly's scene? The iconic scene of when Dolly first meets Jaws was originally reported as Dolly saving Jaws and Jaws looking at her and falling in love with her, before smiling at her and bearing his metal teeth. Dolly then returns a smile, revealing her braces to him. This was an extremely known joke that Jaws and Dolly belong together because of their metal teeth and braces, hence why they first fell in love. However, all signs that Dolly had braces no longer exist. Possible Explanations - Could this have been a mistake? The following are possible explanations and answers to this Mandela Effect. Most of these explanations consist of false memory claims. *A Finnish advertisement with a similar scene was released and many believe that people are getting the movie scene confused with the advertisement. However, people claimed to have not witnessed the advertisement. *Many people believe the sun reflecting from Dolly's glasses cause the illusion that Dolly wore braces. *Many people believe Dolly's appearance as a stereotypical geek girl caused the idea that Dolly wore braces. *Many people believe that Dolly's braces were cut out of the movie as a white flash is seen flashing over her teeth briefly. However, many believe there would be no way to edit out her braces on VHS. Other possible Mandela Effects *Many state that Dolly also wore black-framed glasses in this scene. *Many stated that her facial structure had changed and she had became more over-sexualized. *People claim there was a scene where Dolly and Jaws kisses and her braces get stuck in Jaws's teeth. Gallery flash.jpg|Flash on Dolly's lips Category:Visual Mandella Effects Category:Movie Mandela Effects Category:1970s Mandela Effects